the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqualung
|species = Demon }}Kang Dench, known on Euclid as Aqualung, is a large demon who resides in the river. He is known to make deals with mortals who desire something more from their lives, though not necessarily to be trustworthy. Appearance Aqualung is a fat, massive demon with the physical structure of a frog combined with a catfish. His two legs are short and four-toed, each decorated with a sharp claw. His gut hangs over them, nearly reaching the ground as he walks. His skin is a sickly green, patterned with a darker shade up his back and atop his head. Over his immense figure he wears a deep, wine-red vest with strained gold buttons holding it together and decorated with deep red swirls. He wears two coats, one brown and one black, stitched together at his back as no regular attire would ever fit him. His coats are worn, tearing in nearly every place, and the sleeves are entirely torn off, revealing his two short arms. On his wrists are metal bracers, strapped together with leather, and his three fingered hands are decorated with finger-less brown gloves. On one of his fingers he wears a large gold ring, another being on one of his two facial tentacles, which are analogous to the whiskers of a catfish. His face is large, wide, and decorated by the biggest mouth one could ever imagine. His teeth are large, sharp, and disorderly, often overlapping. His eyes, spread far apart, are yellow and sly, with his brows prominent. To complete his "gentlemanly" attire, a small, shabby top hat rests upon his head. The top hat has a red band across it, with a gold pin in the shape of an anchor on the side. His tail is flat, short, and resembles that of a fish. Background The River King, Kang Dench, is a being of unknown origins. All that is known with concrete proof is that he dwells in the river, claims to be a Demon, and can make extravagant deals beyond the laws of reality. He speaks with a thick Louisianan accent, fitting the common stereotype of a gambler. He was first found on Euclid centuries ago, and he's said to be as old as the river itself. However, Kang Dench is a being much older than the rivers of Euclid, having not been born in this reality at all. As implied in one of his quotes, paraphrased as ''"Whole world's a river, but not all rivers reach the ocean," ''Dench can seemingly travel between worlds. He is very hungry, eating often, but his hunger mostly comes from things less literal. Through the deals he makes, Dench always finds himself on top, having made the other person miserable in the process. Beyond any material food, what he hungers for most is misery. Role in Series Season One ;"Reunion" Aqualung appeared with the android Null in conversation about the recent angel attack on Silivia. When questioned by the android on how he knew about the attack, Aqualung informed him that the whole world was a "river" ⁠— and he was its king. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:Demons